Through My Fine Eyes
by hopelessromanticlove
Summary: What if you could delve deeper intro the thoughts of some of the most-loved and well-known characters of literature history? A Pride and Prejudice FanFic...from a different point-of-view!


**Hey This is my very FIRST fan fiction so please be kind but also offer me some constructive criticism!**

**So, this is basically just Pride and Prejudice (a mix between the book and the 2005 movie version, but mostly the movie, I know the book cannot be compared to anything else that has been made based off of it, but the movie is more condensed and shorter, so easier to write about)from the diary entries of several characters, and even some letters for a good measure! I LOVE Pride and Prejudice, it is one of the greatest romantic stories ever, and Elizabeth Bennet, is my favorite leading lady in literature….but I hate it when people compare it to Twilight….I mean come on -_-**

**And I'm not good with coming up with the more "formal" language that they spoke more of in her time, so yes, my language will be a little more...simplistic if you can put it that way.**

***PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT EVERYTIME A LETTER/DIARY ENTRY/NEWSPAPER CLIPPING BEGINS, IT IS THE START OF A NEW SECTION IN THE CHAPTER***

Through My Fine Eyes

_Dear Diary, _

_I don't know what to make of today, it has been a very unusual day in the Bennet household; yes, Mama was fussing around (as usual, I may add), Jane was sewing, Mary playing the pianoforte, and of course Kitty and Lydia were acting silly and scheming up plots for their next visit to town, but Papa has been locked up inside his study all day. And I heard the most peculiar piece of information today while Mama talked to him in her shrieking, shrilling voice: that a wealthy bachelor by the name of Mr. Bingley is to rent the large country house, Netherfield, not four or five miles from us! This sure has made Kitty and Lydia swoon with longing to see this fellow. I honestly feel a great sense of pity for him; he'll have to put up with the Bennet sisters!_

_~Lizzie _

Elizabeth Bennet wound her thick hair into a fine bun on her head, and her hands ran over the velveteen fabric of her green dress that she intended to wear to the Lucas' assembly that evening. As she pinned her loose hair back, she turned to her sister, Jane, who was quizzically examining her golden tresses.

Elizabeth rolled her deep brown eyes, "Dear Jane, whatever are you doing?"

Jane blinked twice, looking up at her younger sister, surprised that she had been studying her, "Well Lydia was only commenting on how flat my hair looked today," she bit her lip and added in for an extra measure, "Almost like Mary's she said." Her clear blue eyes expressed a sheepish look, but Elizabeth shrugged it off and turned back to her hair, "You have no flaws, Jane, you are much too beautiful!" she whispered lowly with a giggle, "According to Mama of course."

Jane gasped aloud and showed mock astonishment, "You wicked girl, Lizzie! No wonder a man has not taken fancy to you yet!"

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled, her soft, pink lips turning upwards slyly, "I don't see you Miss Bennet, getting engaged any time soon." Jane laughed lightly at Elizabeth's constant teasing and jokes, and exited their small upstairs bedroom to find Kitty, who had been fussing all morning that her ribbon was improperly tied. _That's Jane, _Elizabeth thought, _always so generous and helpful. _

Elizabeth carelessly picked up a hand mirror and examined her face disapprovingly. Her two brown eyes, sparkling like jewels and with an unexplainable depth to them, were the only virtue to her face. She was rather simple, with a fine, albeit normal nose, and small face with sharp cheekbones and a curving jawline. Oh how jealous she used to be of Jane's alluring beauty, her yellow curling hair, pretty blue eyes, and calm, beautiful demeanor. According to her mother, _Elizabeth _was just too plucky, too energetic and spunky, not enough class or decorum. Well she no longer envied her sister; her care of physical beauty was a thing of the past, she focused more on reading, her daily walks, and enjoying life before she was tied down with a man for the rest of her life.

"Hmmm…" she thought out loud, "I would not be upset if I was married to a man that I deeply loved, but with Mama lurking about so, I shall most likely be married off to a man simply because of his wealth." She furrowed her brow and then looked into the mirror, "No, I shall refuse to marry if it is not out of deep love, I shall even grow as an old maid rather than have to be miserable the rest of my life." She nodded her head as a sign of her vow, and put her hand mirror down. The Lucas's assembly was waiting.

_Dear Georgiana, _

_I hope all is well, and that you are doing excellent within your studies. Please do be so kind to tell your instructor that I will send her salary by the end of the month. _

_Well isn't Meryton a joyous sight to behold! I rather like it here, it is a lot quieter and tranquil than the murky streets of London, but I do long to be back at Pemberley, and I hope we will be seeing each other this coming summer, as I intend to be back by then. Mr. Bingley has made acquaintance with a man by the surname of Lucas and he has invited us to an Assembly in his honor tonight. I know you assume I will be rather uncomfortable, which I myself accept I will, but I will make an effort to be sociable tonight, little sister, just for you. _

_Now take care, and please do write back Georgiana, I know it is quite tedious to be writing back to your mostly forgotten older brother, but it would do me such a pleasing to recieve a letter in your hand! _

_Sincerely, _

_Fitzwilliam Darcy _

Fitzwilliam Darcy squirmed uneasily in his seat; Caroline Bingley's voice was giving him a headache. It was high-pitched, yet full of snooty air, and she talked pompously of her new wardrobe and the servants at Netherfield. "My," she concluded, "I never in all my life seen servants of such low rank working for me," she paused, "Well at least they had the decency to deliver my gowns from London!" She turned to Mr. Darcy, "Mr. Darcy did I tell you of my gorgeous new dress that I especially ordered from Cheshire's in London? It does really show off my flattering figure well."

Mr. Darcy tried hard to muster even a smile, but his patience with the woman was about to break. "No madam," he finally was able to blurt out. He quickly turned his head to the window of the carriage and rested his chin on his fist.

"Charles," Miss Bingley turned to her brother who was sitting on the opposite side, "what kind of low-life country assembly are we attending anyway? I can see the guests from my window, they all look positively revolting." Charles Bingley, her brother, turned to her with a very astonished look, "Caroline! Do not speak so; it is not right to judge others on the way they appear!" Then he added, "Or of their wealth or rank, it is not the case that all people are born into such privalege as you, Caroline."

Caroline huffed and muttered under her breath, but nevertheless she paid attention, as her brother technically held her future in his hands, seeing that he had been entrusted with her 30,000 pound dowry. The threesome rode the next few seconds in silence, when the carriage pulled up in front of a moderately large house, a nice place to live in the country. All the same, Caroline rolled her large green eyes in disgust and exchanged a smirk with Mr. Darcy, thinking that he would agree with her. Mr. Darcy, not wanting to start anything, simply gave her a small smile back and turned back to the window. Secretly, he could care less or give into such mockery of lower ranks, but he just kept quiet.

" 'Ere we are lady and gents," the carriage driver called out to them. Mr. Darcy immediately exited the carriage, and held his hand out to Miss Bingley. She laughed through her teeth, as she squeezed his hand exaggeratingly, and he flinched at her touch, "Ahhh, Mr. Darcy, aren't we getting a little too enthusiastic?" Caroline sniggered boisterously. Darcy breathed sharply and chose to ignore her comment, "This way madam." Mr. Bingley hopped off, a little bounce in his spry step.

Standing shoulder to shoulder, you could not find two men more unalike than Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy, in physical looks and personalities. Mr. Bingley was a shorter man, with a lithe, wiry body, red hair, and an angelic demeanor to his face. He was tremendously social, good-spirited, and overall a very well-mannered man and delightful person to be in acquaintance with. Mr. Darcy, on the other hand, was very tall, with broad shoulders, yet a very noble stature to him. His face was indeed more handsome than the average Englishman, with his glinting blue eyes and dark, thick hair. But the attractiveness ended there as he was uncomfortable socially, was painfully shy, and usually showed off a very haughty, and prideful conduct to most people.

The trio made their way towards the house where two servants escorted them through the large French doors. "How unpatriotic," Miss Bingley observed superciliously. She stood next to Mr. Darcy, on his left, and to his right, Mr. Bingley walked rather feverishly.

The minute they stepped into the room, the once growing laughter and singing dimmed to a single whisper. Mr. Darcy walked on, indifferent to the stares that followed his every move. Mr. Lucas, a stout, old man came up to him, "Welcome Mr. Darcy," he tipped his hat, "Mr. Bingley," he tipped his hat once again, and then turned to Caroline, "And the lovely Miss Bingley!" _She's quite opposite of lovely, _Mr. Darcy thought to himself, trying to stifle a laugh. "Welcome to my humble home!" Mr. Lucas exclaimed, "I hope you will find your time here well-spent, now excuse me, I must attend to my guests." With that, the crowd commenced on with the dancing and singing and laughter.

Mr. Darcy walked through and immediately turned to his right. His eyes were met with_ truly a lovely_ girl, not much younger than him, and he found it hard to break his gaze. He snapped out of it, when the lady turned to look at him and bow, he instantly turned his eyes to the front of him. Although she did not know it, Mr. Darcy's roamed right back around, and he was almost fascinated by the beautiful creature who was now laughing with her friends. For the first time, Darcy felt a feeling he couldn't quite place, but it was good, very good indeed.

**Ta-Da! Chapter One DONE (: So i know, it's not exactly the most exciting story ever, you know no crazy twists of plot or secrets, but I just like to dig deeper into what the characters are feeling, what _really _was happening "backstage" other than the story the marvelous Jane Austen had given us. Trust me, right now it's pretty dull but you'll get more of a feel of what I'm talking about when you read further! **

***So I would feel lucky if someone actually read this by chance, but I would feel so awesome if someone commented, especially if it was constructive criticism, because I always love to hear something I can improve on* **

**Thank you! :D **


End file.
